


Common

by LittleMsStark3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Family, Hurt Tony Stark, Iron Man - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Love, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Romance, SHIELD, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMsStark3000/pseuds/LittleMsStark3000
Summary: Peter decided to get up and walk to the elevator that could bring him to the rooftop. It has been a while since the last time he went up there. Before - those days when he was still adjusting to his new life in the tower as Tony Stark's adopted son - he used to go up there to think as he watched the busy New York City. But after Tony married Natasha, the two treated him very much as their own child. There was never a day that the couple left him out. They showered him with so much love and devoted their time to attend to his every need that he did not have a moment to be lonely anymore.Until this night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of IronWidow x Zayn Malik song fics - this time, this is going to be a short series. Look up the song "Common" from Zayn's Icarus Falls album and that will pretty much be the inspiration of this drabble.

Peter was lying on his bed for more than two hours but he still could not sleep. He has already finished watching his mom and dad's favorite series on his own Stark pad before jumping to bed and even shut his eyes for an hour, but he was barely sleepy.

He decided to get up and walk to the elevator that could bring him to the rooftop. It has been a while since the last time he went up there. Before - those days when he was still adjusting to his new life in the tower as SHIELD consultant-slash-Stark Industries owner's adopted son - he used to go up there to think as he watched the busy New York City.

But after Tony Stark married Natasha Romanoff, the very own Black Widow of SHIELD, the two treated him very much as their own child. There was never a day that the couple left him out. They showered him with so much love and devoted their time to attend to his every need that he did not have a moment to be lonely anymore.

Until this night.

Before he reached the lobby of the elevator though, Peter passed by the tower's bar and caught Tony sitting there alone, head down. In his hand was a glass and he noticed, despite the dimly lit spot of his father, the bottle of vodka which is almost halfway done already.

Tony looked up almost the same time that he called his attention. 

"Dad?" 

The genius billionnaire put down the shot glass and wiped his face bare hands. "Hey son. Why are you still up?" 

Peter stepped closer to the counter. 

"Why are you still up and here, too?" he asked as reply.

"Uh, nah," Tony shrugged and glanced at the vodka. "Just getting a fill."

"Can't sleep?" He opted to ask even if it was too obvious.

His dad shook his head.

"You miss Mom." It was more of a statement than a question. 

He received a nod.

"I miss her, too."

Yeah, Peter admitted to himself, it was why their huge house felt empty to him and why he wanted to go up the rooftop instead of staying in his room. Natasha was not around to check up on him in his room at 9:00pm like what she always did and she wouldn't be there to wake him up the next day, too.

Tony sighed and took one more shot from his glass before his expression turned from sad to grim. "She won't be home until after 21 more days." 

It was a giveaway for Peter. And he had to speak out what has been  bugging him. 

"I know that you and Mom weren't talking before she left..." 

He caught him freeze for microseconds before responding. 

"We did, over our last dinner together. About your graduation right?" 

"You were just trying to because i was there. I'm not a kid anymore..." Peter pushed further. "What's happening?" 

Avoiding his eyes, Tony stood from the bar stool and approached him. "Everything's goin to be fine, Pete. It's... just a phase," he answered vaguely then tapped his shoulder instead of explaining.

"You will fix it once she's back, right?"

"Of course. Don't think too much about it." His dad kissed his hair from the side. "Go to bed. Good night, son."

Peter just nodded and turned to watch a-little-drunk Tony walk back to the hallway that leads to the bedrooms. 

"Night, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha never thought that she would reach a point like this... Working at SHIELD had been her life for more than a decade and she believed that she could die a SHIELD agent. Being abroad for missions was a norm for her. Going on dangerous assignments was never an issue. Everytime she went away to take down bases with her team, the thought that she would not be able to go back home - if she could call the SHIELD hellicarier as such - alive was welcome.
> 
> But not this time around.

"Hello?"

Natasha sensed anticipation from Peter's voice when he spoke from the other line after the ringing stopped. It seemed like he had been waiting for her call, so the moment that his mobile line rang, he picked it up immediately. 

"Hey sweetheart," she replied briefly, knowing that he would recognize her despite the unknown number.

"Mom! I knew it, you'd call! How are you? Is everything okay?" 

Peter was a combination of excitement and worry. Her eyes automatically watered. 

Natasha never thought that she would reach a point like this... Working at SHIELD had been her life for more than a decade and she believed that she could die a SHIELD agent. Being abroad for missions was a norm for her. Going on dangerous assignments was never an issue. Everytime she went away to take down bases with her team, the thought that she would not be able to go back home - if she could call the SHIELD hellicarier as such - alive was welcome.

But not this time around. 

Two days into this 21-day assignment in Turkey, her first long and out-of-the-country task after she got married to Tony a year ago, she already felt that things weren't the same anymore. She still is the Black Widow, her skills for her job and the want to do good for people are always in her. The thing is... she is also Natasha Romanoff-Stark now. Wife and mother. Tony and Peter are her home now and she is deeply, passionately invested in her small family. She never imagined that the love she has for them is humanly possible.

Her chest tightened at the thought of his son and husband being so far away. Though, she needed to be strong for them and for her duty at hand.

"I'm fine. How's everything there? Your dad?" 

"We're okay mom, I just miss you so much. Dad misses you, too... I caught him at the bar late last night..."

"I miss him too, baby. Both of you. I miss you everyday," she kept her voice from breaking.

"Will you call him, too?"

In an instant, Tony filled her mind. How he did not stop her from taking this mission, though she felt that he was not happy about it. How he was zoning out during the last few days before she left the tower. He never mentioned about re-considering the order nor did he request to cut it short. She probably would not have yielded anyway; but being in this situation now, she could only hope that she listened to what her husband had to say. 

"I might -" 

"Tasha, let's go."

Before Natasha could finish what she was about to say, she was cut by Clint who stood a few steps away from her but has been monitoring her call. She could not make a call as often and as long as she wanted for security purposes, so she has to limit it and remain untraceable.

Peter heard him from the other line. 

"Mom..." 

Her heart broke once again. Unlike the previous night when she was able to keep herself from crying so Clint would not be alarmed of her internal struggle, this night might be less bearable. Although, she knew her best friend understood. It was actually him who arranged this call to Peter even without her asking. 

"I gotta go, Pete. I'll call you again when i can, okay? Please look after your Dad for me," her lips trembled and she had to bite it. 

"Yes, mom. You take care. I love you." 

"I will, sweetheart. Love you two so much. I'm going home soon." 

As soon as she ended the call, her tears fell. She wiped them as she crushed the phone to the ground then walked past Clint, saying her thanks quietly. 

The Black Widow mask is back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this one! Next chapter is Tony's POV and it will be the last part of this series. Thank you for the IronWidow love. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seen the available details about this HYDRA base himself, Tony knew how delicate the job would be. SHIELD could not send just anyone who could afford to go. It required reliable, specially skillful, experienced agents...
> 
> Unfortunately for him, his wife is on top of that list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this short series. Hope you'll like it! Let me know in the comments. Thank you. ❤️

TONY has stopped working but he hasn't realized it yet. He was just looking at various holograms he opened to, supposedly, study. But his mind just wandered off to Natasha, like how it had been for the past 20 days.

A month ago, Nick Fury asked him to look into the case of possible new HYDRA base in Turkey and he did. He provided all the information he gathered and proposed on how they can go about it. The base would need a closer surveillance for a few days to see the routine around the area, ins and outs, as well as to check on the technology that they can use to infiltrate their systems - basically, things SHIELD cannot perform from afar due to restrictions.

To his great dismay, their best option was to send Natasha and Clint to do the job. Both were very well-versed in what to do, strategies and technical skills combined. They were highly reliable even if they work remotely; they problem solve on their own, no need for supervision.

And when Fury asked if Natasha could take the mission, Tony was not surprised that she did almost immediately. Almost, because she looked at him while they were inside the director's office as if asking for permission... But how could he say no? 

One: Having seen the available details about this base himself, he knew how delicate the job would be. They could not send just anyone who could afford to go. It required specially skillful, experienced agents... Unfortunately for him, his wife is on top of that list. 

Two: When he married Natasha, he accepted the fact that she would not stop doing what she had been doing for more than half of her life. She rested, yes, but would never stop. Being a SHIELD agent was her good cause. She did what she does best here. She found her purpose here. More than anyone else, he as her former teammate and co-Avenger should understand that.

Three: If she declined this mission, it should be her decision because she has always been more than capable of thinking and deciding on her own. It would not be him dictating stuff to her or directing her actions. She is his wife, his better half. He swore to himself that he would respect her and value her more than his ego which he has taken care of for a good portion of his childhood to adulthood. 

And so he... did not affirm but did not disagree either.

Natasha took the job. He was left behind to wait. As a SHIELD consultant, he could not meddle with operations. While he can give and get information, he could not get in the frontline. He stayed out, as he always has in other missions which did not involve his wife.

Fury was kind enough to let him know from time to time that Natasha and Clint were still in their radar, but they still cannot reach the two anytime they want for their security.

Tony's thoughts were interrupted when FRIDAY spoke. 

"Boss, Natasha is in the vicinity. She is taking the private elevator from the hellipad to the 90th floor."

He immediately stood up from his swivel chair and headed out of the workshop which was five floors below their three-floor penthouse, where Natasha was going. 

"Where is Peter?" 

"He just arrived from the University and is at the 90th floor too, boss."

In a few seconds, he was already on the same floor. He heard Natasha's and Peter's voices from where he stopped and stood out of the lift, and he gave them a little time alone.

"Mom!" 

"Hi, baby."

"What happened? What's this?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just bruise and scratches," his wife chuckled. 

_She's hurt_ , his jaw automatically clenched. 

"Friday, can you please tell Dad that Mom is back?" 

"I already have, Peter."

"Are you sure you're okay?" worry was still evident in Peter's tone, and Tony was feeling the same. 

"Nothing that I cannot handle. And you're gonna take care of me, yeah?" 

"Of course, yeah... I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, sweetie."

He stepped out of his hiding and saw Peter hugging his mom tightly as they sat on the couch. Natasha's left arm was in armsling.

She saw him approaching first, and the young man must have felt it then turned his head. 

"Dad," he voiced. 

Tony smiled a little and nodded. 

"Pete, can you get your mom water and make her a sandwich, please? She's probably tired and starving."

"I am," his wife confirmed. 

"Alright."

Natasha kissed his hair before he headed to the kitchen.

Tony fell on one knee in front of her and rested his hands on both her sides as she still sat on the couch.

"Hi."

"How was it?" He asked about the mission. 

"Done." 

He nodded. "Good." 

"Is this time for small talk?"

"Guess we have to reserve the longer discussion until tonight. Peter will be back with your sandwich in a bit." 

"How much time do we have?" she ran her free hand from his messy hair to face, touching is cheek with her thumb repeatedly.

"One minute tops." 

"Can I kiss you for one minute then?" 

"You can, but just to set your expectations, that's never gonna be enough after 21 days of absence," he teased. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow as if asking "what else?" 

"That's another thing we'll reserve for tonight." 

Natasha broke into her familiar laughter but her eyes suddenly were filled with tears.

And Tony's were, too.

His wife is definitely _home_.

*****

"I wanna feel your love  
Just give me all your trust  
Common ain't us  
'Cause common ain't enough..."

\- Common, Zayn Malik


End file.
